


Nothing left to say

by Signe_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes himself scarce after the wedding to Mary tracks him down with an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left to say

"Sherlock Holmes you complete twat."

"Excuse me," Sherlock said, raising one infuriating eyebrow as though he hadn't deserved that. Mary huffed, dumping her bag on the couch and stalking over to where he was sat, alone. The complete tosser. The absolute idiot.

"Excuse you alright. Where've you been or the last month."

"Around," Sherlock said in his bored voice and damned if he thought he was going to Sherlock his way out of this. She wasn't having it.

"Yeah, well, that's not good enough today mister."

"Oh please, Mary. I don't need your permission..."

"You left the wedding early. You left early and you haven't answered your phone since and you're never here when we come looking for you. Don't need to be you to work out you're avoiding us and I think you owe us an explanation and an apology."

"I owe you nothing of the sort. I've simply been busy."

"Well, alright. You're not busy now. Get your coat, we're going to see John."

"I already have plans."

"Plans that are more important than your best friend? Just don't even try, alright? You're coming with me."

"I don't see why you care," Sherlock said, shifting in his chair and he looked so damn relaxed she wanted to punch him. They'd spent half their wedding night trying to get in touch with him. Their honeymoon had been interspersed with calls and texts that went unanswered and then since they'd come back both of them had done everything they could to find Sherlock. In the end she'd managed to talk Mrs Hudson into calling her when he was in but even then apparently it had taken days for him to be home so she could get that call.

"We care because you're John's best friend and we love you, you absolute tosser."

"John managed without me for years. Managed to build himself an entire new life, a much better life."

"This is about me?" Mary said, deflating. She let her eyes close and pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd known it, known it was too good to be true. John, once he'd gotten over his angry, had been so damn glad to see Sherlock and it'd all been so easy. John had warned her about Sherlock chasing of other girlfriends but they'd never had a problem. She'd known it was going to come back to bite them.

"It really isn't," Sherlock said, feigning disinterest. "It's nothing to do with you."

"Then what's this about a better life? You think he's going to get married and have a kid and won't need you any more?"

"That's the general way things go, yes."

"You prat. He still needs you. Still wants you around. He's better when he's around you, I'd be an idiot not to notice that. And, hell, I want you around too, even if you are a tosser."

"Do you plan on using that kind of language when you're a mother..."

"Get your coat," she said decisively, standing. "We need to talk about this and we need to do it with John. Either you come home with me or I'll phone for him to come here."

Sherlock looked like he we weighing it up for a second, considering his options and then, with a put upon sigh, he stood.

"Alright, I suppose I can go with you."

***

The taxi ride was kept from being horribly uncomfortable purely by Mary's force of will. Sherlock kept quiet, staring out of the window, apparently intent on continuing to wallow in self-pity but Mary wasn't having that. If he thought he was going to get rid of them that easily he had a thing or two to learn.

When they'd piled out and paid the cabbie Sherlock apparently intended to stare at their front door all evening so she linked arms with him and pulled him into the house. He'd done quite enough hiding already.

"Hello," she shouted, dragging a reluctant Sherlock behind her. "I'm home."

"In here," John shouted from the general direction of the kitchen. "Please tell me you brought takeout. I think we have two bananas and a box of tea bags."

"Oh, I brought something much better," she said, pushing through the door and getting to watch the moment of shock as John watched her drag Sherlock in. It was an interesting expression as it progressed rapidly from the shock through anger and into surprised acceptance. Good, this'd take so much longer if she had to wait for them to stop fighting and she'd been waiting for far too long.

"Sherlock," John said, stepping forward. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around," Sherlock said, irritable, shrugging her of. "It doesn't matter. I'm an important man, John. I have things to do."

"Well, that's funny," John said, squaring his shoulders. "I distinctly remember you making a promise to be here to help me and Mary, not to disappear for weeks on end."

"I'm sure you didn't even miss me," Sherlock said dismissively, making a small movement towards the door but Mary blocked him. They had to have this out now or they never would.

"We did," she said, reaching out to unfasten Sherlock's coat. John moved up behind him, taking it as it slid of his shoulders and Sherlock looked at them in irritation. "We both missed you."

"Spent enough time trying to get in touch with you to prove that," John grumbled, laying Sherlock's coat carefully on the kitchen table. "Though I suppose there was a good reason you didn't reply."

"I told you, I was busy," Sherlock said, turning and stepping back to keep them both in his field of vision. Mary just smiled and lounged against the door frame. She's been thinking about and talking about and planning the conversation they were trying to have here for ages now, it was going to be interesting to see it unfold.

"Alright, it doesn't matter," John said, holding his hand up in surrender and visibly making himself relax. "We didn't ask you here to make accusations. We wanted to talk to you about something."

Sherlock looked between them then, his jaw set so he gave nothing away. She had a suspicion they were about to push him out of his depth but, well, she didn't have much sympathy for him given what he'd put them through in the last few days.

"We got to talking, after the wedding and after you disappeared, about our relationship and where you belong in it," Mary said, glancing over at John. He looked wary still. It had been a fight to get him to this point but it was going to be worth it. It was. She wasn't going to accept any other outcome.

"Did you bring me here to give me an official best friend badge or something equally inane?" Sherlock asked with a frown.

"No, not exactly," John said, shaking his head. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts for a few minutes and then looked helplessly over at her. Men. Both of them were terrible with emotions, she didn't know why she put up with them.

"Let's sit down," she said with a sigh, gesturing at the table. They looked at each other and nodded, seeking each other's agreement in way she was sure might make other women jealous but, well, it worked in her advantage here. Sherlock moved around the table to sit facing the door and John took the seat at his side. She positioned herself between both of them and escape.

"See, Sherlock, when you didn't come back we ended up having a long talk."

"I'm sure it was very enjoyable for you," Sherlock said, though most of the bite had gone out of the remarks, as though he'd already given in to whatever they were going to ask but still felt obliged to make a token protest.

"Thing is," John said, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands on the table in front of him. "We started thinking about where you do fit with us. I mean, you're pretty damn important."

"To both of us."

"Right, to both of us."

"Yes, John," Sherlock said, shifting in his seat. "I had noticed that. I'm aware that you both care about me and I think I made it quite obvious that I care about you too, I won't go so long without answering my phone again. Now, if that's settled maybe we can phone for chinese?"

"That's a good start," Mary said, "But not exactly what we wanted to ask you. See, the more John and I talked the more we realised that since you got back...it wasn't like John'd got a best friend back. It was more like we'd both got a new boyfriend."

"That's ridiculous," Sherlock said, looking around for an escape.

"Not really," John said with a shrug. "I mean, it's a bit spooky how you managed to fit yourself in the middle of everything so easily. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it."

"We both did, this isn't a complaint," Mary said with a laugh. "Kind of the opposite."

"I'm certainly not anybody's boyfriend," Sherlock grumbled, the vaguely unhappy look on his face the best clue she'd got yet that this might go the way she wanted it to.

"You did come with us on dates," John said, shrugging. "I mean, you were always welcome, but the three of us did go on dates."

"And we lived in each other's pockets for a few weeks there when the wedding planning was at it's worst. That was fun."

"There's something wrong with your definition of fun."

"The point is," Mary said, leaning across to grab Sherlock's hand. He looked at their joined hands as though he thought she might be trying to poison him through skin contact. "The more we tried to work out what you were to us, the more we realised you were more than we thought you were."

"More important to our relationship then we thought you were," John grumbled, reaching out to lay his hand over theirs on the table. Sherlock looked down at their joined hands, the beginning of comprehension on his face.

"So, then, we started thinking about what we wanted you to be. John took a little persuading..."

"A lot of persuading."

"I can imagine," Sherlock said. His voice had dropped low now, losing the note of aggression and as he spoke he turned his hand under theirs, wrapping his long fingers around both their hands. He was a genius, after all.

"We like you being our boyfriend," she said, looking over to where John was studying their joined hands. She glanced over to find Sherlock watching John too, clearly gauging his reaction. "We wondered if you might want the roll on a more permanent basis."

There was silence for a few seconds. John didn't look up from their joined hands but Sherlock slowly turned his contemplation from John to her. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled. This was her idea, after all. She was hardly about to raise an objection.

"It would be...an avenue I'd be interesting in exploring..." Sherlock said finally, giving a small nod as though sealing the deal. John swallowed nervously, finally looking up to scan Sherlock's face.

"You're sure? You don't have to just because we..."

"Oh please, John," Sherlock said with a hand wave. "I want this too."

John looked satisfied for now and Mary couldn't help but smile. She suspected Sherlock had considered something like this before but John had insisted the other man was completely asexual and there was no point in trying. It felt good to be proven right.

"Alright," she said, leaning forward. "Then we should seal the deal with a kiss."

"If you insist," Sherlock said, leaning forward and she was more than happy to meet his kiss. The awkward angle kept it brief but it was still good. Soft and exploratory and when he pulled back John leant across and kissed her briefly, safe and familiar and then they both sat there. Watching her. She waited until it was clear they weren't going to do anything on their own and then coughed, pointedly.

Sherlock turned to look at John, a hint of what she'd come to recognise as hope in his expression. John turned more hesitantly to look at Sherlock. It was a big deal for him, being with a man. They'd talked about it at length. Him insisting he wasn't gay, her insisting it didn't matter. She wasn't delusional enough to think they'd seen the end of that argument but it'd be nice to have this.

And then Sherlock was leaning forward and John wasn't moving to meet him but he wasn't pulling away either. He stayed right there and let himself be kissed. Sherlock kissed him softly at first, then passionately as John started to respond and she watched with a satisfied grin as John leant into the kiss despite himself, bringing the hand that wasn't still joined with both of theirs in the middle of the table up to cling to Sherlock.

Life was about to get very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write porn but instead I wrote 2k of people talking about feelings. I'll try to write the porn tomorrow. Got to fit in all the happiness I can before canon breaks my heart.


End file.
